1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting means for bicycle accessories and, more particularly, to an apparatus for releasably attaching locks and other accessories to a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycle locks are generally of two distinct categories. The first category includes the solid U-shaped lock. This type of lock is typically made from forged steel and has a U-shaped portion that releasably engages a keyed locking cylinder. These locks work by wrapping the U-shaped portion around the bicycle frame and a bicycle rack, a stationary structure, and or one of the bicycle tires. The parallel ends of the U-shaped portion are then inserted into the locking cylinder. The locking cylinder typically employs a locking mechanism that engages notches in the parallel ends to secure the U-shaped portion in place.
A second type of bicycle lock is the cable lock. These locks are typically comprised of twisted strands of steel wire encapsulated in a plastic or rubberized cover. Cable locking devices are normally coiled for convenience of storage and generally will either have loops on the ends of the cable for receiving a padlock device; alternatively, one end can be incorporated into a combination or key lock for releasably receiving the other end of the cable. Cable locks work by uncoiling the lock and wrapping it around the bicycle frame and a tire, bike rack or other stationary object.
Various systems exist for stowing both types of bicycle locks when not in use. A bracket device, fixedly attached to the bicycle, is used to stow most U-shaped locks (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,076,526 and 5,138,901). Typically these bracket devices are bolted or otherwise affixed to the bicycle frame, handlebars or seat post and usually have an opening through which the locking cylinder portion of the U-shaped lock is inserted. A clamp or other means rigidly secures the locking cylinder in place. After the locking cylinder is secured in the bracket the U-shaped portion is inserted into the locking cylinder and locked in place. A disadvantage of these bracket systems is that the locks must be unlocked and separated before stowage and removal can occur. This forces the user to insert a key into the locking cylinder prior to removal from the bracket. Often it is difficult or inconvenient to unlock the cylinder while the cylinder remains in the bracket--for example, if the lock is facing downward, under poor lighting conditions, or if access to the lock is limited.
Cable locks traditionally have been stowed, when not in use, by coiling the cable portion of the lock about the seat post or other portion of the frame of a bicycle. One drawback to this stowage method is that it is time consuming to coil and uncoil the cable when stowing and removing the lock. As with U-shaped locks, this method of stowing cable locks requires that the lock be unlocked prior to stowage and use. This can pose problems beyond those mentioned above, especially if the cable lock is of the combination variety. For instance, it is difficult to shield the lock combination from others when removing the lock from the bicycle. In addition, depending upon the size of the combination lock mechanism, the user may need to maneuver closer to the lock to view the numbering sequence when removing the lock from the bicycle. Increasing the size of the numbers reduces this problem, yet intensifies the difficulty in shielding the combination from others.
More recently, various types of cable lock brackets have been utilized that are fixedly attached to a portion of the bicycle frame and that have self-coiling mechanisms (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,126,024 and 4,970,992). These cable lock bracket devices have housings that hold retractable lengths of cable. They reduce the problem of coiling the cable lock for stowage, but because their housings are fixedly attached to the bicycle frame, utilizing the lock portion of these devices for more than one bicycle at a time is impractical. In addition, as above, these lock brackets require that the lock be unlocked at the housing prior to use.